


重写的泛述

by juris



Category: Cultist Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juris/pseuds/juris
Summary: 破车练习第二弹。“行，后面的事由不得你了”“行，你有本事就让我下不了床”可是exile她不转cd啊（泣
Kudos: 3





	重写的泛述

灵感及第一段属于invalidSyntax君，当然，文责自负。  
驾驶练习第二弹，破车注意。

「所以，我看到夹在拉丁文作业里的纸条了……(沙哑的声音)这就是你想要的是吗？你确定？跟我这样一个犹豫、懦弱、疲惫的老男人？(语气变得急促)你爸还在追着你满欧洲跑，你不想着无形之术每天在想这个？……你真的确定？真的？(沉默良久)行，过去，门关上，接下来由不得你了。」

少女满不在乎地小跑过去，睡帽在头顶一跳一跳，小麦色的赤足哒哒踏在木地板：“行，你有本事今天就把我干死在床上”，她学着呛人烟雾间年长的清算人带调笑意味的吹嘘，嘭地摔上门，再补上一道反锁。  
回过头的时候已撞入身后人好整以暇的怀抱：“那会有点难办，如你所见，房间里没有床”。她晕乎乎地把下颌搭上人肩膀，只看了一眼，汗津津的手随即缩回睡衣口袋，握紧那支简陋包装已被揉皱的红色诱惑。  
小动作自然瞒不过近在咫尺的人，平素令人安心的温和声音，现在听来有若恶魔：“心终将屈从于诱惑，最是擅长做情人”，方才还搭在背上如安抚幼童的手，已不觉间按在她小腹，喑哑的叹息字字落在她耳边，敲得颅内生疼：“我又何须去寻找朱砂杯呢”。  
她不太明白，也不懂该如何应付，僵直如被叼住后颈的幼猫。忽然间拥紧的怀抱松开，才发现怔愣之间已回到书桌旁。“现在把你的小东西交上来”，声音熟悉又陌生，是猎手与无处逃脱的猎物周旋时的游刃有余，是她本以为至少不会出现在眼前人身上的惊人强欲。  
“奉身司辰者必有欲望”，她颠三倒四地记起。“你有没有特别想搞定的人？我是说那种搞定，那你就别心疼钱了，从无失手，假一赔十”，赤红色的神秘贩子的声音也在脑中炸开。不，不行，如果想逃走的不是我，而是他…她蓦然一片清明，将手攥得更紧。  
“交给老师，听话”，耳畔声音更加低沉，本不该出现在此的称呼让她浑身颤抖。她摊出手去，不曾想下一个要求突兀砸进耳中，恐惧与期待并行而至，浇得她抛下羞耻，在闭起眼仍能感觉到有如实质的目光中夹紧双腿：“自己脱下衣服”  
混蛋，她在心里暗暗骂道。正当她把手伸向领口准备扯开布料时，可厌的说明适时落下：“扣子要一颗一颗解开，急躁不是好习惯”。待她终于完成了恍若永恒般漫长的工作，便适时感到无法言明的光滑材质在胸口的伤疤上轻柔滑过，浓酽的香气使人飘飘然，身体酸软如刚刚与foe在雪原上追逐五个来回。  
她睁开眼。老男人依旧衣冠楚楚，甚至连领结都没歪，在扶手椅上坐得端端正正，看着便令人烦躁。只是手上多了医用手套，价格不菲的小瓶子也被反客为主的打开。“支撑不住就坐到桌子上，注意不要把要交给同僚的论文弄皱就行”。  
这是什么混账要求，要真的在意你就收起来啊，她一边这样想，一边毫不客气地坐上桌案。倒是要看看还有什么花招要耍，左右不过清算人酒宴上男士笑话里说的那点事嘛。“别动”，温热湿润的气息重回耳畔，她打起全然的信任去迎接失却把握的小小未来。  
凉而滑的指尖轻点在另一侧耳垂，诡异的香气以百倍艳烈倏忽腾起，痒而热，把振响的心音十倍百倍放大成切切的盼望。随后是耳侧，颈后，伤疤，乳尖，小腹…天呐，他的手可真稳，她迷迷糊糊地想。可那只手却在此时停住：“你也多少尝到味道了，现在，最后一次机会”。  
她伸手去夺仍近于满溢的那一小瓶：“只有一点不满，全都给我这不公平”。她迎上身前人愕然的双眼，灌进一大口，再用深吻以渡。  
“你还是什么都不明白，但我不可能放手了”，他的唇在月照下仍泛着晶莹的光彩，但眼里却多了不相宜的深沉悲伤。他夺回仅剩的一小半，不由分说打开她双腿，去浸透她的外侧与内里。  
烈火熊熊。他拗过年轻猎手不设防的双臂，竭力抓紧她的手腕，如同去制住一只徒劳扑扇翅膀的鸽子，不顾她的抽泣转成呜咽，呜咽再化为呻吟。小巧的脚跟无意识地在他腰上一蹭一蹭，几乎是某种撒娇般的明示。  
她觉得丢脸极了。不是因为坦呈身体，也不是因为暴露欲望，而是因为她居然在人前流泪。可奇怪液体燃成的烈焰好似有意的挑逗，让人渴求而不予人解脱，无论如何挣扎也无济于事。一千个夜晚的一千种绮梦重重压在身上，焦渴的执迷的隐秘的迷乱的纷至沓来，她终究向幻境中唯一的真实开口求援。  
“请你，抱抱我”。稚拙如孩童的恳请，获得比期望更多。触碰与抚慰使人镇静更使人疯狂。剑尖指向喉管，难以启齿的快感之源被人拿捏在手中，尖锐的刺痛与欣快。“太多了，不要…”，无意义的话语和不受控的异动间，本能抓住了唯一的浮木：“你看，身体不仅是武器或机械，还是快乐与美的古老来源”。  
桌角淋漓下暧昧的色泽，她的神志复归清明。“为什么——”  
“因为我想要的不仅是你的迷醉，还有你的清醒”，他在粘糊的吻中继续呢喃：“不仅有你的渴望，还要你的理解”。  
去你妈的，我什么都不理解，她暗暗骂着，可很快她就失去了腹诽的闲暇。刀子寸寸切开黄油，实感如河涌进幻梦，她踩在天国与地狱的门槛，甜如松软的流心糕点，酸如家乡老树深秋的果实，咸如滴落的淋漓汗水，辣如少年时好奇驱使下偷来的烟。她不知道更不记得自己喊出过些什么，只是当再次睁开眼睛，从未发觉如此碍眼的人端来一杯水，放在床头：“睡这么久，还以为你入梦漫宿了呢”  
“和那些司辰沾边的就没好事，并没有”，她几乎可以说是跳下床。  
“那可以理解为，是好事？”  
“算…算是吧，除了认清你也是个混蛋之外”  
\------日后谈------  
辉光之镜的领袖十分疑惑，为什么雅宁斯伯爵要他重写一个月前已经寄去的论文。  
也许是邮包丢失吧，居然还另付钱，真是厚道的赞助人呢。


End file.
